


Aomine-cchi Are You Jealous?

by Holyangelheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" The two are out and Aomine gets slightly jealous over Kise reacting to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine-cchi Are You Jealous?

-x-x-

The sun was starting to set as the bustling streets filled with people who refused to end the night early. One such couple was a blond and blue haired pair. They walked side by side, barely touching, but could easily be seen as friends. The tall handsome blond talked on and on about his day while the other tanned more muscular male just let him speak, only grunting in response. “Oi Kise,” Aomine stopped suddenly when he realized that Kise was staring into a store window in awe. He noticed a dark blue hoodie in the store which looked oddly familiar, but the sight of the price tag made him want to back away as fast as possible. “What are you looking at?” He asked.

“A-Ah! It’s nothing—!” Kise waved his hands and then suddenly heard a gasp from behind him. “Ah I’m sorry!”

“No no it’s fi—Are you Kise Ryouta?!” A group of girls surrounded him and began to squeal. As Kise tried to get them to move on, one of them noticed Aomine just leaning against the wall in his tall muscular glory.

Kise’s eyes followed the girls sight and just when he was about to snap, Aomine grumbled and snatched his hand, briskly walking away. “A-Aomine-cchi wait—!” He tried to collect himself but he was clearly angry about something.“Wait a minute. Are you jealous Aomine-cchi?” Kise stared at him with wide eyes. The utter discomfort on Aomine’s face made him burst out laughing. 

His face turned beet red and looked as if steam was coming out of his ears, “I’m not jealous!” He huffed and walked away, his stride long and fast as he tried to escape the undeniable truth.

However, Kise was able to catch up in no time and slipped his hand into Aomine’s one. Instead of shaking him off, Aomine intertwined their fingers as if refusing to release him from his hold.

“You’re mine and don’t forget it…” He grumbled under his breath and looked away. He grinned as he felt the long delicate fingers in his hand warming up at the sound of his voice.

“Mhm I know Aomine-cchi,” Kise nuzzled his side, not caring that anyone with a camera could make headlines of the two. “I love you.”  
Aomine paused, his hand twitching to grab more than just Kise’s hand, “I…love you too,” he said and then coughed. He wanted to embrace Kise as the two would just stand there, never wanting to leave the other. He wanted the model all to himself and honestly he would beat up anyone that got in his way.  
Kise blushed and looked away, he didn’t want to admit it but he was the one that got jealous when he saw how the girls were starting to realize how hot Aomine is.

 

-x-x-

 

The next day, Aomine wakes up to find Kise sitting at their coffee table, a magazine about himself and a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn’t even need to voice his presence since Kise already turned to smile at him.

“Good morning Aomine-cchi!”

“Morning…Here…” Aomine handed Kise a yellow box with a blue satin ribbon tired around it.

“Oh! Did Momoi-cchi wrap this?” He giggled at the thought.

He looked away awkwardly, “Uh no…I did.” He closed his eyes and expected the oncoming shout of excitement and disbelief from his boyfriend.

“Eh?! You did Aomine-cchi?!” Kise’s hands trembled above the box, “I don’t want to ruin Aomine-cchi’s precious wrapping.”

“You idiot, just open it already!” He stomped and received a giggle from the other.

Kise smiled and licked his lips, excited to see what Aomine got him. He unwrapped the gift carefully. After finally getting to the box itself, he hesitantly lifted the cover off and gasped. A blue hoodie was folded up neatly with a little note for him which read “I hope this is alright.” It was nothing like the one he saw in the display window, but it was one of Aomine’s favorite hoodies. “This is…”

“Yeah I know it sucks—”

“This is what I wanted.”

“—But I don’t have any…Wait what did you say?”

Kise stood up and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, “I love it thank you,” he whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He swirled around and put it on.

“Are you sure? It’s just one of my old hoodies.”

“Well…” Kise blushed deeply, “The hoodie reminded me of you so I…got distracted. I’m sorry!”

“Kise…” Aomine stormed at him, his eyebrows knitted together. Instead of hitting him, he picked his boyfriend up and twirled him around until finally stopping to kiss him on the lips. “Idiot.”

“Yes, but I’m your idiot.”

The two spent the day home, a lazy day with just the two of them in each other’s arms.

 

-x-x-


End file.
